


Liar, Liar

by blackash26



Series: Plot Bunny Collection [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Lie to Me (TV), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Crossover, Gen, Incomplete, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackash26/pseuds/blackash26
Summary: The Lightman group is called in to solve a case surrounding a group of privileged students on a class trip. It should be an open and shut case, but there’s this one kid who keeps lying about almost everything. While it's clear that Tim Drake nothing to do with the crime, he also clearing lying about something. Since Cal Lightman can’t ignore a mystery, he can’t help but dig a little deeper...





	Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: MARCH 24, 2015

It’s probably a good sign that I’m finally having plot bunnies again. The past eight months have been brutal. But! I come to you now with a very fun plot bunny.

I’ve recently started watching  _Lie to Me_. Which is a crime show like Bones or Numb3rs except that it focuses on using [micro ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.paulekman.com%2Fmicro-expressions%2F&t=Yjg0MTYyYmQ3OTFlZjFiNWVlNDQ5ZjU3ODFiZjNiZmUwM2M3ZGQ1MCwxajVVendHZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALKQSNzkUuDtZhA906DPrVA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fstoriesintheashes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F114523425026%2Frobinlie-to-me-plot-bunny&m=0)[expressions](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMicroexpression&t=MjA3YmY5ZDQ3MDhlM2VjMTYwYTA4ZWU5MzFjZmI3YmI4NWEzZmQyMSwxajVVendHZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALKQSNzkUuDtZhA906DPrVA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fstoriesintheashes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F114523425026%2Frobinlie-to-me-plot-bunny&m=0) in order to tell if people are lying or not. The methods they use can’t explain why a person might be lying, only that they are. That’s about all you need to know for this plot bunny, though the show itself is pretty entertaining.

I think this bunny would take place while Tim is at Brentwood Academy. I can’t decide if it should take place at the school or if they should be on a school trip to DC. Either way, the basic set up is that a crime of some sort happens. It’s probably a murder (maybe of a student or a teacher), but it could be something more creative. 

Anyway, the Lightman group comes in to make sense of the situation and try to see who is lying. And the thing is, there’s this one kid who keeps lying about almost everything. That kid is Tim Drake and while Tim has nothing to do with the murder/crime, he also can’t tell the truth about the superhero stuff he was doing instead.

Tim drives Dr. Cal Lightman crazy with his weird responses to questions about even the most innocent and mundane things. And since Lightman can’t ignore a mystery, he can’t help but dig. 

Who is Tim Drake? And what is he hiding?

I’ll be honest, a large part of my desire to see/write this is to see Tim being psychoanalyzed. But I also really like the idea of an outsider trying to make sense of the very weird signals that would come from a superhero or other extraordinary character.

My biggest hang up is that I don’t have very clear headcanons on how good Tim or the other bats would be at lying. Like they can all lie very well, but I don’t think they’d have a lot of training at getting around micro expressions. Idk, do you have any thoughts on this bunny of mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no intention of continuing this idea.
> 
> If this little plot bunny strikes your fancy, please feel free to run with it! And if you just want to chat about it in the comments with me, that's fun too!


End file.
